


Ink

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Stream of Consciousness, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilery reaction to 5x05.  Tattoo/rimming stream of consciousness porn.  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

The first time that Blaine sees Kurt's botched/fixed tattoo on his fully naked body after a shower in the loft, and they're alone after twelve hours of Rachel and Santana, and Blaine is sitting on Kurt's bed when Kurt walks in with a towel around his hips and then Kurt drops it and Blaine stares at him shining wet and white and pink and flawless with the dark smudge on his shoulder, and Kurt walks over and Blaine tugs him close, facing away so that he can kiss lines all up and down that damp, warm, perfect skin, licking shoulder blades and tracing the tattoo with the tip of his tongue, resetting to Kurt's ear, kissing just behind it to make him shiver and smile, and then back down again, tongue tongue tongue down the back of his neck and between his shoulders and down the sweet perfect line of his spine and middle back and lower back and Kurt shudders when he doesn't stop, mouthing the dips there, biting the swell of his buttocks and making him flush and twitch, "Blaine," "Just, let me?" and he's standing there with Blaine's mouth kissing the springy curves of his ass, feeling exposed and a little chilly from the shower water drying on his skin but so sexy, so sexual under his fiance's hands, he can feel with every kiss and touch how badly Blaine wants him, and how badly he wants Blaine in return, and then Blaine's tongue is there, Blaine's thumbs spreading him open, and he exhales audibly, "Oh my god," "Mmm," and Blaine sits on the bed again, then lies down, tugging Kurt back with him, arranging Kurt so that Kurt is sitting on his chest facing away, that beautiful body sat so perfectly on him, that lovely set of shoulders and back and ass flushed with arousal and in easy reach, "Move back a little," "Blaine?" "Come closer, let me get my mouth on you," and exposed again but there isn't any part of himself that Kurt isn't willing to trust Blaine with now, so he does, and before he even realizes it he's basically sitting on Blaine's face, Blaine's mouth kissing and nibbling at his rim, and Kurt so hard that he has to reach down and touch himself, "Yeah, god, yeah, just like that, Kurt, so beautiful, honey," and Blaine licking him open with slow, wet, careful passes, until he's shaking on his knees over Blaine's chest, thighs thick and tight, and then Blaine breaches him and he whimpers and strokes himself faster, blushes and frets and has to fuck himself back against Blaine's tongue, has to, just can't stop because he needs more, and Blaine hasn't shaved for maybe a day because of the travel and he's a little stubbly and his rough cheeks are scraping the inside of Kurt's ass cheeks and it feels so good, so good, Blaine's tongue wet and strong opening him up again and again, and then Blaine reaches around and takes over the stroking, as well, and Kurt's bent back on his knees and moaning and biting his lip red, knowing full well just how visible his entire musculature is to Blaine right now, and Blaine jerks him slower than he would touch himself, draws it out until all Blaine is doing is nibbling and sucking and kissing his rim and perineum and smoothly stroking his cock, and then Blaine puts his other thumb against Kurt's perineum, presses it in time with the motion of his hand and that's it, Kurt can't hold it back anymore, and he makes the bed squeak as he fucks himself down onto Blaine's mouth, unashamed of how buried between his cheeks Blaine's whole face is, and comes shuddering and twisting all over his chest, and Blaine makes him turn so that he can clean the mess with his tongue, licking tracks of white off of Kurt's pecs and collarbone and nipples and ribs, and Kurt asks, "Do you like it?" and Blaine answers, "I like your everything."


End file.
